


Shades of Blue

by Nebula5030



Series: Merwaine Oneshots [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Gratuitous complimenting of eyes, M/M, Seriously this is just a lot of fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: Gwaine, Merlin had noticed, was a happy drunk.  After a few flagons of ale, Gwaine became very amiable and easy to please, oftentimes complimenting others from their hair to their shoes and back again.It was interesting to watch, to say the least.It was also one of the reasons Merlin didn’t mind having to take Gwaine back to his room after a night at the tavern.





	Shades of Blue

“You know what I love, Merlin?”

Merlin turned to look at Gwaine, although it wasn’t very effective, as Gwaine currently had one arm draped around Merlin’s shoulders, and was stumbling through the hallways in a drunken gait, only held up by Merlin.

After all, who could miss half-price day at _The Rising Sun?_

Gwaine, Merlin had noticed, was a happy drunk. After a few flagons of ale, Gwaine became very amiable and easy to please, oftentimes complimenting others from their hair to their shoes and back again.

It was interesting to watch, to say the least.

It was also one of the reasons Merlin didn’t mind having to take Gwaine back to his room after a night at the tavern.

Merlin smirked. “No. What do you love, Gwaine?”

Gwaine lifted a finger, and slurred out, “I love-” but then he tapped his finger to Merlin’s chest, “-you.”

“Do you now?”

Gwaine nodded rapidly. “Very much. Very much. Very pretty. You have pretty eyes, Merlin. Blue, like the sky, or the- or the sea. Have you ever seen the sea?”

“Once,” Merlin answered, adjusting his grip on Gwaine. “I remember it being very gray.”

Gwaine nodded sagely. “It can _look_ gray,” Gwaine said, with the utmost seriousness his drunken self could muster. “But it can also look _blue.”_

“How much have you seen the sea, Gwaine?”

Gwaine snorted. _“Seen the sea,_ that’s funny, Merlin.” But then he paused, face scrunching as he thought. “I… _A lot.”_

“You’ve seen the sea _‘a lot.’”_

“You know what’s also blue, Merlin?” Gwaine asked. But he continued before Merlin could respond, _“Lakes._ They’re like… _small_ seas. There was this one lake in… Nemeth, I think, that was the same color as your eyes. A-and there’s this other one in Mercia that is darker, and was basically _green_.”

“Green, you say?”

Gwaine nodded rapidly again. “Yeah, it was… it was strange to look at. The locals, they believed that the lake had been touched by… what was it… little…” he waved his hand as he tried to remember. “Fairies? But that’s not the word…”

“… sidh?”

Gwaine’s eyes lit up and he snapped his fingers. “That’s it!”

“Nasty things, the sidh,” Merlin said with a huff. “Never want to meet another one.”

“You’ve met one, then?”

“Yeah,” Merlin said with a slight laugh. “It was not a good experience, let me tell you.”

They reached Gwaine’s room then and Merlin reached out to open the door. “Alright, here we are,” he said, gesturing for Gwaine to go in.

Gwaine stood straight off of Merlin, took a step, before turning and standing in the doorway, looking over Merlin with a thoughtful expression.

“Merlin?”

“Yes, Gwaine?”

“Are you single?”

Merlin laughed. “No. No, I’m not single, Gwaine.”

Gwaine’s face turned disappointed, and Merlin had to suppress another laugh. “Oh… well,” Gwaine leaned against the doorway, his expression downcast. “… this person better treat you right, if not I’ll… I’ll… I’ll beat them.”

“Will you?”

“Or throw a gauntlet at their feet. I’ve always wanted to do that.”

“Gwaine?”

Gwaine lifted his head and squinted at Merlin. “Huh?”

“I love you, too.”

Gwaine’s expression broke into a grin. “Do you?” he asked happily, almost childlike.

Gwaine’s smile was infectious, it seemed, as Merlin’s own face broke into a grin as well. “I do.”

Gwaine looked over Merlin, still smiling. “Can I kiss you?”

Merlin laughed again. “Yes, Gwaine, you may.”

Gwaine’s grin widened (how was it possible it still _could?)_ and he leaned in. Gwaine missed, hitting Merlin’s cheekbone right by his nose instead. But Gwaine didn’t seem to notice, leaning back with a satisfied grin a moment later. But then he let out a sigh, his face falling. “I should… you know,” he waved a hand, gesturing vaguely, “sleep.”

“Yes, you should.”

Gwaine nodded to himself, seemingly satisfied that he’d made a good decision. “Well then, night, Merlin,” he said, stepping into his room.

“Night, Gwaine,” Merlin said as Gwaine shut the door.

Merlin waited for a moment, just to make sure Gwaine didn’t collapse right on the other side of the door. Silence for a moment, and Merlin was almost satisfied.

But then there was a large crash and a yelp, and Merlin lifted his hand to push the door back open if needed. “You alright?” he called in. “Gwaine?”

“Fine, Merlin, fine. Just… who moved my bed?”

“But you’re good now, yeah?”

“Oh, yeah, yeah, fanstatic- fantasic- _splendid_ , Merlin.”

“Well, then… good night, Gwaine,” Merlin parted, turning down the hallway. “I’ll bring you something for your hangover tomorrow, because you’re _definitely_ going to have one.”

“I look forward to it! Night, Merlin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
